Baby Shamans
by BabiSasuke
Summary: When Yoh and all of the characters are 5 years and younger, can Jun at the age of 8 handle them all? Everything goes wrong once Len takes Pilika's blankie, but they soon get along very well! VERY hilarious! Please read and review! CHAPTER 12 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Talk - Shaman King

* * *

**

_(try to understand the writing!)_

_Also, for help:_

_Trey(Twey) is Horohoro, Len/Lenny(Wen/Wenny) is Ren, Pilika(Piwika) is Pirika._

* * *

"Twey! Twey! Help me Twey!" Pilika shouted. "Twey? ..." Pilika started crying because she couldn't find Trey. Then Trey came running out of the Inn. "What's wong Piwika?" Trey, at the age of 4, was asking Pilika what was wrong and Pilika said she lost her 'blankie'.

Pilika, at the age of 3, was still crying. "I wooked evwywhear for it! I can't find it, Twey!" She ran up to her older brother and hugged him, crying. Then Trey responded to his crying sister. "It's otay Piwika! I'll find it for you!"

Then Len came running out of the Inn like a midget toward Trey and Pilika. "Wook wat I found, guys! I found bwankie!" Len hugged the blanket and smiled happily, rocking himself from side to side.

Pilika looked at Len, angered. "Dat's my bwankie, you idiut! You stoled it fwum me!" Pilika grabbed the blanket from Len, puling him to the ground. He started crying as Jun, at the age of 8, ran outside of the Inn after hearing her younger brother crying. "What's wrong, Lenny?"

Len looked up at Jun with tearing eyes. "She-she pushed me on da gwound and-and took my-my bwankie!" Len then started bawling out tears, while laying on the sandy ground. "I want it baaaaak!" Jun looked at Trey. "Is this true, Trey? Did your sister take that," She pointed at the blanket Pilika was grasping tightly. "from Lenny and push him down?"

Trey made an annoyed face. "I on't know! She jus took it fum him and push him down...," Trey pointed straight at the fallen Len,"...cuz he stoleded it!" Trey screamed at Jun's face. Jun was now confused while Len cried even more. "Dat's not twue sista! He's a liar!"

Jun stared straight at Len. "You can't say that word! That's a bad word, brother! Liar is very bad word!." With that said, Len started crying even more, and Trey cried because he was called the bad word.

Jun kneeled down and lifted Len up from the ground. he hugged him and whispered in his ear, "There, there. we'll buy you another blankie, brother." Len stopped crying and Jun picked him up in her arms and spoke to Trey. "I'm ashamed of you, boy! Come inside with your sister!" They all walked inside, except for Len because he was carried.

They went in the Inn and Trey tripped on the carpet, falling in front of a running Yoh, at the age of 4, tripping him. Lyserg came running out of the hall, also tipping over Trey and Yoh. Yoh's face was pummeled into the ground.

Jun put the sobbing Len on the couch and turned to Yoh. "What happened here? Why is everyone on the ground!" Yoh lifted his head at Jun. "Lysug kept loozing at da game we was pwaying and he ran after me screaming that he was gunna kiwll me!" Yoh started tearing up and Len stopped crying.

Len was jumping on the couch, laughing and pointing at Yoh. "Haha Yoh! You gunna die!" Jun was now furious! Len and Yoh had said 'bad words' (Kill and Die). "Yoh and Lenny, stop saying things you shoudn't say, Len stop jumping and making fun of Yoh, and Lyserg...why are you wanting to hurt Yoh!"

Lyseg was angered, but also crying. "He keped beating me! He's no fair! He is da cheata!" Lyserg turned around and ran into a room, slammed the door. He grabbed a box, climbed on it and locked the door. Jun had too much on her hands! She grabbed Len and made him SIT on the couch. "Stop moving and...lower you voice, Lenny!"

"My name's not Wenny! It's Wen! WEN!" Len pouted and crawled to the corner of the couch and pulled his miniature figurine of a Kwan Dao out of the couch. "Wapid Tempo!" He through the little stick-like weapon at Jun and it hit her face. She bent over and pucked up the 4-inch stick-ish thing. "And where did you get this?"

Yoh got up and ran to the door Lyserg locked himself in and started banging his fists on it. Len answered Jun. "Ummm...i stoleded it from a toy store and.."

"LEN!" Jun snapped at her brother. He was scared of her now. "Wh-what? when did you take this?" Len answered."umm...i don't know?" Len crawled closer to the couch corner now. Jun heard a smash and looked at the door Yoh was hitting.

Yoh was holding a baseball bat, looking at the giant hole he made, which Lyserg stuck his head through to look outside. Yoh and Lyserg laughed, then Yoh turned to the angered Jun, dropped the bat and covered his mouth with his hands. "I didn't do it!" Jun started walking toward Yoh when Lyserg stuck his head back in and covered the hole with tape while Yoh ran into another room, mouth still covered, crying. He also stood on a box and locked the door before

Jun came in.

Len jumped off the couch and fell on his face. "OWIE! hewp me!" Len purposely did this to get all the attention back on him. As usual, Jun came running to Len, almost tripping over the unconcious Trey, Pilika still in the entrance of the front door staring. Jun helped Len up and carried him to his room and put him on his bed. "You need a time out, little man!

Len cried...again! He cried and whined at the same time. "But I didn't do anyfing woooooong!" Jun ran out of his room and closed his door, running towards Trey. "Trey? ..." Jun picked him up, while he was completely unconcious. "Come ON!..." Pilika watched Jun put him on the couch, removing about 13 stuffed animals so Trey could lay down. "Is he guuna be alwight?" Pilika said to Jun.

"Yes, he's okay. Just he'll be out cold for a while." Pilika cheered up a bit at the word 'cold'. "Well, i kno dat my brother will be otay becuz he loves da coldyness. He loves da snow and stuffs like dat!" She laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jun looked at Pilika in confusement, but then remembered that Trey and Pilika were from the North. She understood what Pilika ment by 'cold'. Jun chuckled aloud at her thoughts.

Pilika just looked at her. "Why you laffing?" Pilika then demanded why Jun was laughing over and over. "Why you laffing at me? Tell me NOW!" She then started crying while Jun stopped chuckling. "Oh, it was nothing, Pilika. I was thinking to myself." Jun walked over to the sobbing 3 year old girl. "It's okay...now, lets take care of you brother."

Pilika stops crying and sits on the couch with Trey. "It's otay, Twey. You be otay." She pat his back. Jun walked to the kitchen to get an ice pack for his head. "I'll be right back Pilika. Take good care of your brother for me."

That second while Jun was in the kitchen, Yoh ran into the living room and stared straight at Pilika. After about 3 seconds, he ran outside laughing happily. Pilika screamed at the top of her lungs. "Jun! JUN! YOH WENT OUT OF DA HOUSE!" Trey awoke quickly to the screachy voice, falling off the couch crying again.

Jun ran to the living room. "What happened? What's wrong Pili...oh my!" Jun ran over to Trey and lifted him onto the couch, handing him the ice pack. "What happened again, Pilika?"

Pilika ran to the front door and then looked back at Jun. "Yoh ran outside widout puwmission!" She pointed towards the front yard. Yoh was running in circles with his hands in the air. Jun left Trey and went to the front door. "Yoh! Get inside right now, little man!"

Yoh stopped running and looked at Jun, hands still in the air. Then in a very high-pitched tone of voice he screamed, "NOOO!" and continued running. Jun ran out after him. "Yoh get back here right now or no television tonight!" She stopped running.

Yoh kept running and screamed, "I don't care! Haha!" He ran in the opposite direction of Jun. Jun then cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed, "Fine, then you can't watch Spongebob tonight!" Yoh stopped dead in his tracks, knowing that Jun _wasn't_ kidding. So Jun walked into the house holding Yoh's tiny hand, making sure he wouldn't run away from her again.

Yoh stopped pouting and looked up at Jun. "Hey Jun? Can me and Wen pway outside?" Jun didn't say anything, so Yoh reapeated himself again. In the middle of his sentence, Jun said "I don't know..." Yoh wasn't hyperactive anymore, and Jun noticed this too. Yoh looked very sad. As they walked into the house, Jun noticed Pilika sleeping by Trey. Jun was relieved that she didn't have to worry about them at the moment. She looked back down at Yoh. "Now, I want you to go into your room and calm yourself down, Okay?."

Yoh quickly snapped at Jun, whining. "But I _is_ calmed down!" Jun closed the front door behind them and placed her left hand on her forehead. "Yoh, just go into your room. I have a headache..." Yoh knew already that when Jun has a headache that you shouldn't mess with her. One time, he had thrown a Krispy Kreme doughnut at Jun's face while she was trying to sleep because she had a headache. Boy, was she mad or what! For punishment, he was locked in his room for three minutes without music!

"Otay Jun..." Yoh quickly got over it. He walked to his room. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, spotting Lyserg, through the unlocked broken door, trying to climb out of a window. "Ahh! Jun! Come quick!" Lyserg quickly turned his head to see Yoh pointing at him from the hallway. "Shh! Yoh, don't tew her! I is twyin' to escape!" Yoh put his hand down and ben his head toward Jun, which was looking at him. He smiled and said "Nevaminded!"

He looked back at Lyserg and ran toward him. "Why you escapin'?" Yoh asked. Lyserg fell back onto a blue, wooden box beneath him. He sighed at his failure. "I wanna get aways fwum dat Jun lady!" Lyserg said softly. Yoh was confused why he hated her. So he responded to Lyserg, which was currently trying to climb out of the window again. "Why down't you like her?"

Lyserg fell again, not to his suprise. "I down't know! I just down't like her! She's mean to mwe!" He sat down cross-legged, crossing his arms in frustration. Yoh walked over to Lyserg, starting to climb the many boxes already piled up below the window. "I down't see how you hate her. She's neva done anyting bad to you yet. She's neva yelled at you either! I mean, I've beened yelled at so many timeses and me neva gotted extwemely mad at her..."

Lyserg thought about what Yoh told him. He then noticed that Lyserg never really did anything bad. He's always been the good kid; the perfect child; the kid a mother always wanted. He cheered up a bit and laughed, looking back at Yoh. "You awr right, Yoh! I'm happy now! Tank you!" He happily jumped off the pile of boxes, landing on his feet, then his knees. He and Yoh laughed together, walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoh and Lyserg walked out into the hallway and looked to their right. they saw Len throwing a temper tantrum in his room. He was throwing toys and paper and clothes all over his room. He threw a transformer action figure at Yoh and chucked him straight in the head. Yoh fell to the ground placing his left hand on this forehead, trying to calm the pain. Lyserg gasped and loked down at Yoh.

"Yoh, are you otay!" Lyserg said, shocked and worried. Yoh was starting to cry constantly and Len stopped throwing his stuff. He was standing on one foot on his bed, the other foot in the air, and both arms waved in the air. One holding a pig stuffed plush, and the other holding Yu-Gi-Oh Shirt. He knew right away that a crying Yoh always brings Jun closer. Len dropped what he had in his hands and jumped of his bed. He obviously didn't want to get in trouble by his big sister again, so he tried to clean up.

Jun walked up through the hallway, with a stronger headache now. "What's wrong now...?" Jun looked at Lyserg, which was kneeling down trying to help Yoh stand back up. Yoh refused to get up, hit Lyserg's little hand, and continued crying. Lyserg clasped his throbbing hand and looked up at Jun, with a painful face. Jun was way too overwelmed with helping crying babies. She just wanted to sleep! "Calm down you two. Please! Just-" She tried to calm Lyserg and Yoh down. "Quiet! Stop crying, please?"

Len slowly tried to shut his door, but Jun looked up and noticed him. He froze and looked at Jun. She stood up and walked toward Len. He unfroze and slammed the door. Jun was just way too overloaded with needs. "Why me?" She whispered to herself. Lyserg was sitting against the wall, quietly, still trying to calm his hand, while Yoh continued crying. Lyserg didn't like to cry, so he tried not to. Jun left Len alone in his room and turned back towards Yoh.

Jun bent over yoh and picked him up with both of her hands. "Come on now..." She tried to relax him by patting his back. She carelessly left Lyserg in the hallway and went to Yoh's room. She sat on his bed, still holding his little body. She sang a calming song to him, putting him to sleep. He fell asleep after a few minutes. Lyserg just watched Jun take care of Yoh with a large deal of jealousy burning in his eyes.

Lyserg let go of his poor hand and walked to the living room, where Pilika and Trey lied asleep on the couch. He walked straight to the kitchen to find something to eat. He looked in the lowest drawer for a sweet snack. Luckily, he found a bag of chocolate covered cherries, filled with pure caramel. His eyes glowed with love, knowing what he's about to sink his teeth into.

Next thing you know, he walks out into the living room again, walking towards the front door. He took a cherry out of the bag and put it in his mouth. Lyserg opened the front door to get some fresh air. He swallowed is cherry and had another one. He walked outside and quietly shut the door behind his so he wouldn't awake Pilika or Trey. He walked toward the little playground build for everyone. He sat on the swing as he ate another delicious cherry.

Jun had finished taking care of Yoh and quietly shut his door, which was covered in nascar stickers. She sighs and looks around for Lyserg. She can't find him anywhere so she quietly ran around the house looking for the little lost green boy. She ran into the kitchen and looked around. She found the lower drawer open, and soon noticed that the cherries were missing! She whsipered to herself, "Oh no! If Lyserg took those then...onh no! He can't have sugar!" She remembered one time when she fed him a chocolate doughnot before. He was one hyperactive child!

Jun was running out of the kitchen when straight ahead she saw Lyserg swinging on the swingset shoving cherries in his mouth. "Oh no!" Len came running into the living room for absolutely no reason and screamed "Hello!" really loud, awaking Trey and Pilika. Thankfully, Yoh is a havy sleeper. Jun had no time to take care of those three children because she had to get Lyserg inside right away before the sugar hit him!

She ran outside, passing Len. Len got angry and ran outside, following Jun. Len, once again, wanted to become the center of attention, so he ran toward the swingset, slowly behind Jun, and ran up the slide. Jun just ran to Lyserg, which shoved yet another chocolate covered cherry. "Lyserg! Get off the swing! You'll get hurt if you swing that high!" Jun was reaching her arms out, trying to grab Lyserg, which was swinging faster and higher.

Lyserg started laughing with his eyes closed. He then slowly opened his eyes and was suddenly scared of hights. He dropped the bag of cherries and tightly clutched the chains on the side of the swing with his eyes closed, hoping not to fall. He slowly came to a stop, still tightly holding onto the swing. Jun lifted him off of the swing. She held him in one arm, while picking up the dropped open bag of cherries from the ground. Lyserg tightly held Jun with his eyes still closed. Lyserg was scared half to death while Len was jealous that he got all of the attention. He slid down the swing and ran inside, not far behind Jun and Lyserg.


	4. Chapter 4

Jun didn't even pay attention to Trey and Pilika, which were just sitting on the couch, rubbing their sleepy eyes. Jun walked right by them and went to Lyserg's little room. She didn't feel like worrying about him running out of the house again, so she put him to bed. He obviously wouldn't be able to sleep, being sugar high and all, so he refused to sleep. "But Jun, I wanna pay games! I don' wanna seep! I not tired!" He crossed his arms.

Jun didn't care what he did because she knew that he wouldn't go to sleep after eating cherries. "Fine, but you have to stay in your room and be quiet because Yoh is sleeping, okay?" Len slowly and quetly walked into the room, trying not to be noticed. He listened in on their conversation.

Lyserg uncrassed his arms, happy that Jun allowed him to do anything. "Can I go outside!" Lyserg said excitedly. Then Jun Snapped at him. "No!" He frowned a little. He though of what he could do while he was in his room. Jun turned to leave the room and Len ran out to the living room, hoping she wouldn't notice him. She spoke as she walked. "I don't care what you do Lyserg, but just be quiet, okay?" She closes his door behind her. Lyserg just sat on his bed, thinking.

Jun walked into the living room, where Trey and Pilika were sitting in the living room, watching TV. The were watching an old episode of Spongebob. After Spongebob made a joke on the TV, Trey laughed silently. Spongebob was Trey and Yoh's favorite show on TV at the time, and Lyserg liked it too, but not a much as them. Jun sat on a chair, sighing and trying to relax for a while. After a few minutes, a door slowly creeked open in the hallway. A little Zeke came out, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He had been sleeping all day.

Jun just slightly turned her head to see who was up and out of their room. Zeke just came out of the hallway and sat on the couch, sitting away from Trey and pilika, as usual. Zeke didn't get along with anyone in the house, except, for some reason that no one knows of, Lyserg. Since Lyserg is a young child, his parents are alive and well, just across the state for business. That's why he's at the Inn. He gets along well with Zeke, but no one else does.

A few seconds after Zeke sat on the couch, he mumbled "Morning" to Jun. Jun just sat there, tired as any other overwhelmed babysitter. Zeke watched TV for a few minutes, even though he didn't like Spongebob. A few minutes later, he got bored of it. "Can you change da channel? This show is bowing!" Zeke demanded at Trey."No!" Trey snapped back at him, holding the remote for the TV. Zeke likes to pick fights with people, especially Trey.

Jun knew what was coming and said "Don't start, Zeke. I'm not in the mood to get mad at you again..." Zeke stopped messing around and looked at Jun. "Then can YOU tell Twey to change da channel?" Jun didn't want to pick a fight or get in the middle of one. "Hey, Lyserg's sitting in his room. Why don't you go and join him?" Zeke would do anything to get away from Spongebob.

Zeke got up and walked toward Lyserg's room. He opened his door without knocking. He stepped into Lyserg's room and greeted him with a bored "Hello." Lyserg was playing with little toy cars. He collected those for a while now so he had over twenty or so. "Hi Zeke" Lyserg greeted back at him, looking up from his cars. Zeke sat on the floor, sort of toward the righ of Lyserg. "Can I pway?" Zeke asked kindly. Lyserg always allowed him to borrow his toys; like I said, they get along well.

Zeke's only friend is Lyserg, so he spends most of his time with him. So, Zeke grapped a little fire truck and mimiced the sound of the truck, while moving it across the floor. Lyserg had two different colored cars ramming into each other, mimicing a crashing sound. "This is fun!" Lyserg said, using one car the hit the other car across the room. Zeke now had five cop cars and a fire truck surrounding Lyserg's car. Lyserg moved his car in circles, acting as though his car couldn't escape. "Oh no!" Lyserg said in a high-pitched voice, like people say when they're in trouble. "We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" Zeke acted as a cop, lifting a cop car off and on the ground. They then laughed together.

Jun walked into the room, checking if everything was alright and that Lyserg wasn't bouncing off the walls. Zeke and Lyserg stopped laughing and turned to look at Jun. "Oh, sorry. I was just checking on the both of you." Jun said. She then left the room, leaving the two of them alone.


	5. Zeke & Lyserg: Friends

Lyserg threw the toy car down and said "I'm bored..." Zeke agreed with Lyserg and threw the cop cars at the wall. Lyserg walked over to his little television, on top of his tray. He pressed the power button and looked to see if anything was on. Nothing except a marathon of Danny Phantom was on. Lyserg turned to look at Zeke, which was extremely bored. "Wanna pway video gameses?"

Zeke nodded and stood up, grabbing a nintendo 64 controller. "Wadda ya wanna pway?" Lyserg plugged the Nintendo console cord into the wall, pressing the 'Input' button on the remote. "I dunno...da games are ova dere..." He pointed to a small clear box under a table, filled with games. "You can look troo dem."

Zeke chose four games out of the box and Lyserg walked over and sat on the floor, Zeke doing the same. "Which ones did ya pick?" Zeke was holding two games in each of his hands, examining them; he looked at each game four times. He then answered in a confused mumble, "...Legend of Zelda, Pokemon Snap, Diddy Kong Racing, and Bomberman... " Lyserg laughed and said "Pokemon Snap...heehee" Lyserg broke out laughing, rolling on the floor. Zeke was confused.

"Why is dat so funny, Mr. Sherlock Holmes?" Zeke said with confusement and anger.

Lyserg stopped laughing and sat up. He answered, out of breath, "Dat game...is so...stupid! HAHA!" Lyserg laughed again and Zeke was now embarrassed, throwing the Pokemon game at the wall. At the sound of the slam, Lyserg sat up, not laughing, and screamed "What was dat for!"

"For bein' mean to me!" Zeke said with a small tear slowly falling down his cheek. He stood up and was about to leave the room. "I'm telling Ms. Jun!" Zeke was reaching for the doorknob when Lyserg exclaimed, "I'm sowwy! ...I won't laugh at you anymore..."

Zeke lowered his arm and said "Otay..." Lyserg asked Zeke what game he wanted to play, so he chose Diddy Kong Racing, just so he wouldn't have to hear Lyserg laugh at him again.

They both sat in front of the TV with a controller in their hands. After a few minutes, Jun came in to check on them again. Lyserg presses 'START' on the controller, pausing the game. "Hewwo Ms. Jun!" Zeke laughed and waved at Jun, then looking back at the TV. Jun laughed a little and then left the room, closing the door.

Lyserg pressed 'START' again, to unpause the game. They were in a 2-player level where they had to collect Dinosaur eggs and fly them up to their nest and wait for them to hatch before some other player steals it. Behind the door, Jun listens in on them. She hears their conversation.

"Hey look! One of my Dino eggies hatched alreadyed, Zeke!"

"No fair! You stoldeded one of mines!"

"It's fair! It's just part of da game!"

"Well...you're not fair!"

"Yes I am!"

"Look! You have two eggies now and I gots one!"

"...So?"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Den...I QUIT!"

Jun heard a slam of a controller on the floor, guessing it was Zeke's. She hears Zeke running towards the door, so she backs away from it. He slams open the door, walking quickly to the living room. Out of nowhere, he said "Move Wen befo I hurt you..." Len was laying under the couch where Jun couldn't see him, and he ran out quickly, knowing that if he didn't move, he would definitely get hurt by Zeke. Len ran to a corner of the living room. Zeke sat on the couch, away from Trey, which was watching Spongebob like usual. Zeke huddled in the corner of the couch, crossing his arms, showing Trey that he was mad.

Trey looked over at Zeke and tried to ask him a simple question. "Why are you -"

"SHUT UP, ICICLE!" Zeke shouted across the room. Jun walked into the living room, staring at Zeke. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm while saying "I want you to apologi -"

"NO!" Zeke snapped at Jun, refusing to apologize to Lyserg. "He's a stupid idiot and he doesn't deserve to have fwends like me!" He pulled his arm away from Jun's grasp. "And you're not gunna make me apologize to dat stupid freak-a-nature!" He crawled back into the corner of the couch. Jun couldn't take his yelling anymore and grabbed both of his arms, picking him up and carrying him to Lyserg's room. He started screaming and shouting in Jun's face.

Lyserg was sad and crying, sitting on his bed, and Jun knew that he heard everything Zeke had said about him. Zeke saw Lyserg and stopped screaming. "See? Look what you've done to your own friend! Now say your sorry, Zeke!" Jun said. Zeke paused for a second after Jun let go of him, with regret filling his heart. He soon walked over to Lyserg. Lyserg didn't even look at him, and continued crying. After a few seconds, Zeke sat on the bed and said slowly, "...I'm sowwy, Lyserg...I shouldn't have said dat about you...I was really mad, and I didn't mean it! It was my anger controlling me! ..." Zeke waited a few seconds, listening to Lyserg sniff a little. He continued his speach, "...Will you fowgive me?...Peas? ..."

Fter a while, it went silent. Then, Lyserg said slowly, "...Otay...I fowgive you, Zeke..." Zeke smiled and Lyserg looked at Zeke, smiling back. Jun couldn't help but smile, too. "Good! I'm glad you're friends again!"


	6. Trey's Birthday

A few months later, it was November 27th. Trey's birthday. While Trey was sleeping, Jun and some of the others were setting up a surprise party for him. The plan was to keep Trey away from the house untill 8:00 pm. Jun was trying to find candles and cake mix before he awoke. She hid everything into a high cupboard so, just in case, he won't find it.

For the plan, Jun wanted to send Yoh, Len, Trey, and Pilika to a park down the street. The hard part of it was that the kids couldn't say a word about the party. At around 8 pm, they had to come back, and everyone would be at the house to surprise him. If this plan went correctly, Trey would have the best birthday ever!

Jun heard Trey's bedroom door open. It currently was 7:06 am. Jun closed the cupboard while Yoh, Len, Lyserg, Zeke, and Pilika came running out of the kitchen. Trey rubbed his eyes and sat cross-legged on the couch in the living room. "...Mornin' guys..." Trey said, half asleep. Len jumped on the couch and fell, sitting next to Trey on the couch. "Hey, Twey! Wassup?"

Trey tried to open his sleepy eyes, looking at Len. "Hewwo, Wen...why's evowyone here?" Len laughed as Jun walked into the living room. "Hello Trey! Good Morning! Hey, in a few minutes, why don't Yoh, Len, and you and your sister go have fun at the park?"

"Huh?" Trey stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up at Jun. He turned his head toward Yoh, which started laughing and scratching his head. Trey thought for a little while and then answered, "Otay!"

Yoh, Len, Trey, and Pilika got changed, brushed their teeth, and whatever else they needed to do, and left the house six minutes later. Jun ran back to the kitchen, followed by Zeke and Lyserg. "Okay guys, what you're gunna do is decorate the house." She hands Zeke blue and yellow streamers. "Now, I want you to tape some of those to the walls and stuff, okay?" Zeke smiles and nods his head, then he ran straight to the living room. She then looked at Lyserg, handing him a large bag of multicolored sparkle squares and a small bag of balloons. "You can run around the living room and throw those sparkles everywhere! That'll be fun, right?" They both laugh. "...And, you can blow up some balloons to tape to the walls. When Zeke's done with the streamers, he can help you with the balloons, too, okay?" Lyserg jumps happily and runs to the living room while opening the bag of sparkles.

While they decorate, Jun cooked the cake. In the living room, Zeke is standing on the couch and trying to tape a long streamer piece on the wall. He had made the streamer look like a wave on the wall. He kept dropping the streamer he was taping because he was trying to rip a piece of tape out of the dispencer.

Lyserg was running in circles, throwing sparkles everywhere. He gets dizzy and falls, then quickly getting up and running to the couch, throwing sparkles there, too. He had thrown sparkles in Zeke's hair. Zeke turned around and glared at Lyserg, still holding the streamer piece. Lyserg looked at him, scared that he'll be mad. Zeke continued glaring into Lyserg's eyes, then he suddenly lifted a smile upon his face. They both started laughing, then continuing their work.

After a while, Lyserg had covered the room with sparkles. He placed the bag of sparkles on the living room table. Lyserg opened the bag of balloons and pulled out a blue balloon, starting to blow it up.

Zeke continued with the streamers, which now the walls looked like someone had painted random lines over other lines. Zeke soon finished with the streamers and Lyserg was working on his fourth balloon. There were three balloons on the floor; a blue, a green, and a yellow. Zeke sat next to Lyserg, helping him out with the balloons. Jun had finished mixing all the ingredients to a cake by the time they were done.

Back at the park, Yoh and Trey were swinging on two of the three swings while Pilika was sliding down the slide, then walking towards the third swing. Len was climbing the monkey bars, continuosly falling, getting back up, and trying again to cross. Yoh tried to start a conversation, since it was pretty quiet. "So...wassup, Twey? I mean, waddaya wanna talked about?" He waited for an answered from Trey, which was swinging and humming a song aloud. "I dunno...I'm still tired..."

"What song ya singin'?" Yoh asked, looking at len, which fell off the bars again.

"Spongebob!" Trey said happily. Yoh laughed and started humming along with Trey, looking up at the sky while swinging. After a while, Yoh and Pilika jumped off the swings and walked towards Len. trey soon followed. Trey looked at Pilika and said, "Hey, sis, why aren't you talkin'? You've been pwetty quiet todays..." Pilika quickly looked at Trey and said, "Huh? Oh...nothing!"

She smiled and ran towards Len. "Heys, I bets I could cwoss dose bars quicker den you!" She said in a cocky voice. Len fell off the bars and walked towards Pilika. "Fine! I bet you won't even cwoss da firsty bar!" He laughed, also in a cocky voice. Pilika ran up to the start of the twelve bars and jumped onto the first bar. She then quickly crossed all of the bars on her first try.

She walked back over to the guys and laughed. She spoke in a cocky voice back at Len, "Ha! Beat dat, weakling!" Len was shocked that she made it across, but he didn't show it. "Lucky try!"

Back at the Inn, Jun was cooking the cake, which was almost done. Zeke and Lyserg were blowing their brains out trying to blow up more balloons. There were curently 17 balloons on the floor around them. Lyserg was blowing up a red balloon, taking short breaths inbetween. A few minutes later, they finished blowing up all twenty balloons. Laying on the floor and out of breath, Lyserg slowly said. "...now...what...do we...do..?" Jun walked into the living room to check on them.

"Hi... Ms. Jun..." Zeke said, out of breath from blowing up the balloons. "What do...we do...now, Ms...Ms Jun...?" Jun ran to a closet in another room. A few seconds later, she arrives back into the living room with string in her hands. "Okay, now you have to tie the strings to the balloons. Like this..." She grabs a balloon and a piece of string. Lyserg and Zeke watch as she ties the string to the opening of a balloon. "See?" She held up the balloon to them and then walked over to a wall, after ripping off a piece of tape. "Then, you tape the string to the wall so the the balloons hang, since it's filled with oxygen, instead of helium. Or..." She gets another piece of tape and attaches it to a balloon without a string. She tapes it to the wall and then says, "...you can tape the balloon to the wall so it stays in one place. Got it?"

She hands the strings to them and leaves to the kitchen, taking the cake out of the oven. She starts covering it with frosting while the two boys attach strings to balloons.

Back at the park, Yoh, Len, Pilika, and Trey are playing Freeze Tag, and Trey was the tagger. He had already tagged Len and Pilika, so it was all up to Yoh. They both stood still; just staring at each other for a while, waiting for someone to make a move. Yoh quickly ran toward Len to free him of being frozen. He was less than a foot away from him when Trey touched Yoh's arm. "Aww! No fairs! Aw..." They all started laughing and sat in the grass.

Len looked at his little black watch. It was 7:56 PM; time to head home. "Hey, why don't we goes home nows? It's kinda late..." Yoh went along with the plan. "Yeah, I'm kinda tired, too..." He faked a yawn. Pilika stood up and walked toward her brother. "Yeahs, c'mon Twey! Letses head homes..." She helped lift him off the ground. Len and Yoh stood up, too. They all headed home.

At the Inn, Lyserg was taping the last balloon, Zeke was sitting on the couch, and Jun was putting the sixth candle in the cake. She grabbed a lighter (the only way to light a cake, even at the age of eight) that she found in the highest drawer in the kitchen. "Okay guys! It's time! Come here, quick!" Jun said happily. Lyserg and Zeke ran together into the kitchen, Lyserg turning off the living room light as he arrived in to kitchen. Jun lit the candles and hid the light after Lyserg turned off the kitchen lights.

A minute and a half later, Len had opened the door. "Aah...home at last...hey, lets sits on da couch, otay?" Len slowly made his way to the couch, trying not to trip in the dark. Yoh walked behind him, allowing Len to be his guide to the couch. Behind Yoh is Pilika and Trey. Obviously, Trey was a bit confused why Len didn't turn on the lights in the first place. "Umm...what's goin' on, guys?"

Then, Jun, Lyserg, and Zeke came walking out of the kitchen, Jun with the cake. The three started singing the Happy Birthday song. After the three sang the first line, Yoh, Len, and Pilika joined in. Trey was amazed! At the end of the song, Lyserg ran to the kitchen to turn on the living room light. He ran back into the room, holding a small, wrapped present. He placed it on the table on the left side of Trey. "Yay! It's my Birfday! ..." He read the writing that was on the cake. "Ha-Happy Sss-six-sixth Bir-birt-birthday T-Trrr-Trey!" Everyone clapped. They all had a slice of cake as Trey awaited his presents.

Jun said to everyone, "Okay, everyone! Go get your presents for Trey." Everyone ran to their rooms excepth Lyserg and Trey. "I already brought mine out!" Lyserg said to Jun, pointing to the small, wrapped gift on the table on the left of Trey. A few seconds later, everyone was back with their gifts. Trey opened Len's first. "...Cool! It's a spongebob stuffeded aminal! Tank you, Wen!" Then Yoh's. "...Sweet! A new blue watch, sinced I brokeded mine! Tanks Yoh!" Then Pilika's. "...Awww! Tanks Piwika! It's pretty!" Jun couldn't see what he was holding. "What is it, Trey?" "It's a picture of me and her together in a fielded of candys!" He holds up the picture, showing it to everyone. Then he opens Zeke's. "...Cool! A Spongebob action figure! And a new headband! Tanks Zeke!" Last, Lyserg's gift. "...Sweet! A Beyblade! I've alwayses wanted one of these! Thank you so much Lyserg!"

Trey had a great day, but a new day awaits them...


	7. Anna and Tammy

In the morning after a long night of quiet sleep, Jun sits in the living room watching television. All of the kids are fast asleep. Peace and quiet. Then, suddenly there is a soft knock on the door. Jun gets up off the couch and opens the door. She looks outside, and there are two little girls, about the age of the others in the Inn, standing in the opening of the front door. "Well, hello there, little girls! Why are you here?"

The two girls just stood there. One of them made a movement toward Jun a few seconds later saying, "We awr Anna," she points to herself, "..and Tammy," she points to the girl behind her, which was obviously shy, "..and we hafta stays in dis in!" Anna was a bossy little girl, of course.

Jun just looked at them for a second, then motioned for them to come inside. "Come inside and sit down..." As Jun closes the front door, she asks, "So...where are you from? I mean, why are you here?" Again, Anna looks at Jun with a bossy face and answers, "We awr here becuz our family sent us here. We don't know why, but we awr justed here, otay Lady?"

"It's Jun. Ms. Jun and I -"

"Stop talkin' Lady! We're hungry! Makes us food, now!" Anna snapped back at Jun. Jun sighs and walks into the kitchen, starting to make poptarts. As she rips open the silver bag of strawberry poptarts, she loudly asks, "So...what do you like to do? What do you like to talk about?"

Tammy starts talking, but Anna interupts her by saying very loudly, "It's not nones of your bizynesses! Now shut up, Lady!" Anna grabs the television remote and turns on the TV. She randomly switches through channels, trying to find something she likes. She sat on her legs on the couch, leaning forward, staring at the TV. Tammy was acting as shy as always, just sitting in the corner of the couch, staring out the window and watching the blue birds fly.

Jun was fustrated and started to get mad at this Anna kid. She put the poptarts in the toaster and ran to the pantry to get two napkins. "Listen, if you're gunna stay in this house, you'll learn to talk politely to me and the others!"

"The others...?" The two girls asked together.

"Yes, the others..." She took the poptarts out of the toaster and placed them on the napkins. She walked into the living room while saying, "...There are six other kids that live in this here Inn. There names are Yoh, Zeke, Len, Pili -"

"We don't care about their names! Righ,t Tammy?" Anna looked straight at Tammy with a cocky look on her face. Tammy answered Anna, while looking at the floor, in a very quiet voice, "Umm, yes Miss Anna! ..." Anna looked back at Jun with the same look on her face, while crossing her arms, "See? Now give me that!" She grabbed the poptart from Jun. Jun sighed and walked over to Tammy, handing her a poptart. "Here you go, Tammy..."

Tammy blushed, like always, knowing that at least someone cares about her. She took the poptart from Jun slowly saying, "...Thank you, Ms. Jun..."

Jun smiled and said, "Welcome." She walked back into the kitchen to make breakfast for the others.

A few seconds later, Len walked out into the living room rubbing his sleepy eyes, not even noticing the two new girls. He sat on the couch in the middle of the two and said, "Mornin'..." A few seconds later, her looked over at Anna, which was staring at him with a scary look on her face. Len screamed and jumped of the couch onto the table, then running into the kitchen, looking for Jun. He finally found her and cryed, "Ms. Jun...Th-these girls awr...awr sitting on th-the couches and they're sc-scary lookin'..!" Jun hugs Len and says, "It's okay! It's okay...they just came here and now they're stayin' with us! They're your new friends! Now c'mon..." She lets go of him and then grabs his hand, walking him into the living room.

"Len, this is Anna," she points toward the vicious little girl, "..and this is Tammy." she then points to Tammy, which blushed again because she was extremely shy. "These are your new friends, so say Hi.."

Len slowly said, "Hi Anna...Hi Tammy..." Jun let go of his hand and said, "Now go sit with them and get along, okay? I don't wanna hear any fighting!" She walks back into the kitchen to take the poptats out of the toaster and put more in. She put one on a plate and one on a napkin. She walked back into the living room and handed the quiet Len a poptart on a napkin. he took it and starting taking very small bites out of it. The kids never said a word.

One at a time, Yoh, Pilika, and Lyserg walked into the living room, noticing Anna and Tammy also. Once Tammy saw Yoh, she liked him and blushed. To hide her face, she looked out the window, hoping he wouldn't notice that she was blushing. Pilika stalled for a few seconds, and then ran over to Tammy. "Hey you!" She pointed at Tammy's face and said, "Why awr you all wed? Your face looks like bloody..." Tammy was scared to talk and looked far away from Pilika. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you, persons! Tell me why you awr all wed! Tell me!" Pilika continued bugging Tammy until Jun walked into the living room with a handfull of napkins and a hand holding a plate of poptarts. Pilika sat on the couch next to Tammy, which was also next to Len.

"Okay, these are for Lyserg, Pilika, Yoh, Trey and Zeke. There's one for everyone. I'm going to go wake up Zeke and Trey. Yoh, Pilika, and Lyserg, be nice!" Jun walked into the hallway to awake the other two kids. In the living room, Yoh and Lyserg sat on seperate chairs away from the girls. Len was huddled into a ball, slowly eating his poptart, defending himself against the two girls. Pilika soon got up of the couch and went to the bathroom. Tammy stopped blushing and tried to dodge looking at Yoh, which yawned. Lyserg kept looking at Tammy. For some reason, he just couldn't stop looking at her.

Jun soon walked into the living room, holding Zeke's hand to walk him out, and holding Trey because he felt too tired to walk. She walked over to a seperate couch and slowly placed Trey on the couch, which quickly fell back to sleep. Zeke crawled up onto the same chair that Pilika was sitting in. Jun spoke to everyone, "Okay, everyone...There are two new girls that are going to live here now...There names are Tammy and Anna. They're very nice," she looked straight at Anna, "..and I hope you like them..." Jun walked into the hallway, heading to her room. Pilika walked back into the living room.

Yoh yawned and looked at the TV, Lyserg randomly looked at Tammy, Zeke didn't care much and watched TV, Trey was sleeping, Len was deffending, and Pilika was angry. "Hey! You can't taked my seaty! Get off of it, Zeke!" Zeke refused to move. "Get off, Zeke!" Zeke refused once again saying, "Find another seat, shorty!" He reached over the table and grabbed his gameboy advanced. Pilika started crying and sat next to her brother on the couch.

"Why don't you justed push him off da chair?" Anna said, questioning the crying blue-haired girl. Pilika just looked at her. "Go up to him and push him off the chair." Pilika just frowned and shook her head, motioning the word 'no' with her lips. Anna got up off the couch, and Len deffended himself, protectiong his face with his hands. Anna walked over to Zeke and said, "Listen, that girl," she pointed to Pilika, "..wants to sit here. Is that a problem?" Zeke ignored her. "Awr you listenings to me, mister Tough Guy!" He ignored her again, so she slapped his face REALLY hard. "Now...let her sit dere, NOW!"

Zeke jumped off of the chair and looked back at Anna with his left hand clutching his left cheek. He stared at her and started crying and ran into the hallway, looking for Jun. Anna looked straight at Pilika. "Now...Piwika girl, wanna sit here or not?" Pilika was speechless and just looked at Anna for a second, not moving. "Well!" Pilika smiled widely and jumped off the couch and sat on the chair while Anna walked back to her seat on te couch.

The room was silent, except for the TV and a faint cry from Zeke in the hallway. Anna just asks, "Why is everybodies so quiet! Gosh, you peoples are wierd!" You couldn't see Trey's face because it was burried into the corner of the couch, but he was extremely scared of Anna. He didn't see Zeke get slapped, but he heard it and the crying, so he was scared to death of Anna.

A few seconds later, Jun walked into the living room holding a crying kid in her arms. She was obviously very upset. "Anna! Why did you hurt him!" Anna just looked at Jun and said, "I dunno." Anna isn't the kind of person that will apologize. Jun was extremely mad now, because she knows that no one has ever dared to hit Zeke so hard. "Apologize to Zeke now, Anna!" Jun put Zeke on the floor and he stood up. Anna groaned and got up off of the couch and walked over to Zeke. His face was all red and he was wiping away his tears. She just kinda stared at him for a while.

"...I'm sowwy..." Anna said, then she slowly walked back to the couch and sat down again. Zeke sniffled a little and stared up at Jun. "You okay now, Zeke?" Jun said in a calm voice. Zeke sniffled once more and mumbled, "Yeah." He sat back down on a seperate chair, far from Anna. After Jun left the room again, Anna said very softly, "...whiny baby.."

Well, two new characters are in play now...this should be fun! ;-) -


	8. Toys 'R' Us

Jun walked back into the living room, changed into a nice, black dress. She had a small purse in her left hand, and with her right she put money in the purse. "Okay, everyone hurry up and change..." Jun walked over to a seperate chair and sat down to fix her hair.

Everyone just looked at her, and then Yoh yawned and said "Why?" Jun laughed and said, "Well, we're going to Toys-'R'-Us! We all need a little fresh air." Everyone smiled. Trey jumped up and ran straight to his room to change and get ready. Everyone else followed slowly. Anna followed Pilika to her room, to see if she had anything cool to wear.

After everyone else left to their rooms, Zeke slowly got up and ran to his room, making sure that Anna wasn't nearby. Left in the living room was Jun, Lyserg and Tammy. Lyserg just looked at Tammy and definitly senced a sadness in her. He slowly walked over to her and said, "Don'cha wanna go get weady for da store, Tammy?" Tammy looked at Lyserg and blushed again. She studdered as she answered him, "Uhmm...yeah..." She slowly got off the couch, heading for the hallway.

Lyserg stood in the same place in front of the couch, and looked back at her. Tammy stopped at the opening of the hallway and looked back at Jun and asked, "Excuse me, Ms. Jun...where's my bedwoom?" Tammy's blushing went away as Jun said softly, "Down the hall, second room from Zeke's. Don't worry, it has a pink door, so you'll see it." Tammy smiled for once and said "Tanks, Ms. Jun!" She then ran to her room.

Lyserg just stared back at the opening of the hallway. It was silent in the living room until Jun spoke, "You're right...she's cute." Lyserg automatically blushed and looked straight at Jun. She knew he liked her already, just by the look on her face. She laughed slightly and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now, go get ready, okay?" Lyserg tried to stop blushing, nodded to Jun, and ran slowly to his room.

A little while later, everyone was in the living room; their hair was combed, teeth brushed, changed their outfits, etc. Anna had found a little black dress in Pilika's room, so she chose to wear that. (This is where Anna get's the dress from in the show, same with Tammy's outfit.) Zeke wore his usual lego outfit with his white overcoat thingy, Len wore his red shirt and his black and gold pants, Yoh wore his green pants and open white shirt, Lyserg wore his detective coat, along with the white shirt and dark green/black pants, Trey wore his red, white, and blue coat and blue shorts, and Pilika wore her pink shirt and black skirt.

"Everyone ready now? Okay, let's go!" Jun opened the front door and as she did, Anna's alarming voice apoke aloud. "Wait, so we're WALKING to da toys place!" Jun turned around to look at her and said, "Yes, Anna. Now, no complaints or everyone's staying home."

"I don't care!" Anna snapped back at Jun. "I refuse to walk!" Jun glared at her and said, "Well, I guess that's your problem! C'mon, kids." They all walk ouside, following Jun, as Anna just stood in the living room. After a while, she gave up being a prick and followed them out the door, also shutting the door behind herself.

After a long walk to Toys-'R'-Us, they entered the store. "Okay, everyone has to stick together. Don't let anyone go off alone! Now, have fun!" Jun brushed the kids off, but Zeke stood next to her. "Why didn't you go run off with the others?" Zeke looked up at her and whined, "Anna's mean to me and you're da only one dat'll helped me stay away frum her!" Jun kneeled down to Zeke and said, "Listen, just don't go near her. Stay with your buddy Lyserg, okay? Now, go run along and don't get lost." Zeke eventually ran off and caught up with Lyserg, which stood far away from Anna to save Zeke.

Len, Trey, and Yoh ran off to the video game section. (Usually, there are three game stations to play a demo of a certain game, so...) Trey ran up to a station and started playing a snowboarding game (for EyeToy on PS2). Len ran up to a station and started playing Pikmin. Yoh went over to the third station and was playing Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo. Trey was having a ton of fun, screaming and laughing at the game, also moving all across the floor to move the character, but Len was getting seriously frustraited at the Pikmin game. He didn't know how to move the pikmin, but soon found out. Trey won the game and jumped up and down in the air. Yoh had easily beat three levels already. Trey started another game but he had to wait for it to load, and all he and Yoh heard from Len was "Man! C'mon you stoopid Pikymin! Huwwy up and kill da fweaking red buggy! It won't die! Man, now day all fweaking died! I give up!" They both heard Len kick the game station and run over toward Trey. Yoh stopped the game and walked over toward the other two. Trey gave up on the game and said, "Otay, I'm done now. Wat do you wanna do now, Wen? Ooh! Looky, a skateboard!"

Lyserg and Zeke were walking in front of the stuffed animal section. Lyserg stopped walking and shouted "Look! It's so cute!" Lyserg ran over to a small pink bunny and picked it up from the floor. It had been knocked out of the cupboard. "Poor thing! It's hurt..." Zeke walked over to Lyserg and said, "It's just a bunny, Lyserg! C'mon, lets go to da video game section!" Lyserg hugged the bunny and looked at Zeke with a puppy face and said, "But I want him! I wanna buy him!" Zeke grabbed Lyserg's arm and started walking to the video game section, passing Len and Trey. "Otay, Lyserg. You can ask Ms. Jun if she can buy it for you, but c'mon! Let's go find a game!" Lyserg was extremely happy and hugged the pink bunny. "Otay, Zeke! I'll ask her! Hee hee...his name's gunna be Mr. Bear!" Zeke stared at Lyserg and questioned, "Why Mr. Bear? It's a pink bunny thingy..."

Anna, Pilika and Tammy were walking over to an 'Outdoors Stuff' section. Anna didn't care about getting anything, so she just walked around. Knowing Anna was the boss, Tammy and Pilika just followed right behind her. "Otay, dis is completely stupid! Why are we here anyway!" Anna continued to whine while Pilika and Tammy just followed and listened. Pilika spotted a jump-rope on a shelf, so she grabbed it as they walked past. She hid it behind her back so Anna wouldn't see it. Tammy was too shy to say a single word, so she didn't tell Anna that Pilika grabbed the jump-rope.

After a little while, Jun called up the kids by the speaker. They all came to the front desk and held their items. As Jun pulled out her money, she said, "Okay, everyone show me what you picked out..." Trey handed her a little skateboard, which wasn't that expensive. "Okay Trey, but you have to be careful with that. You don't want to hurt yourself. Are you sure you want this?" Trey nodded his head and smiled, looking up at Jun. Len handed Jun two bottles of bubbles. Jun laughed silently because she would never think he little brother would buy bubbles; maybe a toy sword or action figures, but not bubbles! Lyserg smiled widely and jumped up and down, holding his rabbit in the air, up at Jun. She laughed and grabbed the rabit and put it on the counter.

Jun pushed the items forward and asked, "Okay, anyone else?" She looked down at Zeke and he handed her a red Gameboy Advanced SP and a game called Super Mario. Jun grabbed the items from Zeke and looked at the price together was $110! She said, "Wow! That's a lot, but it's okay. Alright Zeke, i'll buy it for you!" Zeke and Lyserg turned and looked at each other, then smiled and laughed together. Yoh then handed Jun a little scooter, which was $35! She said she'll buy the scooter for him, so he smiled and laughed. Jun again asked if that was the last of the items, but then Pilika quickly handed Jun the jump-rope. Anna looked at her, confused on where she got it. Jun put it on the counter with all the other toys.

They checked-out and headed home. Once home, Jun went in her room to change back into her normal clothes and the kids sat in the living room: on the floor, in a chair or on the couch, playing with their toys. Zeke imediately turned the gameboy on, after opening up the game and putting it in. Pilika took her jump-rope out of the bag and handed it to Anna. Anna glared at it and quickly said "Wat am I suposed to do with dat!" Pilika then said, "You jump over it! Here..." She gave the rope to Anna and Anna just held it. She eventually threw it on the ground and jumped over it. "That was stoopid!" Pilika picked up the jump-rope and showed Anna how to work it.

Yoh rode on his scooter around the living room. Every time he'd push off the ground with his right foot, he'd say "Wee!" Trey stood on the skateboard and just couldn't figure out how to move it. He just stood on it and shouted, "Go!...Move!...MOVE!..." He started crying and sat on the skateboard. Yoh stopped scooting around and helped Trey out. He eventually learned to use his foot to push forward. He tried going, but ran right into the wall. Obviously, it took him a while to learn how to turn and stop, though.

Len ran into his room with his bubbles. He hid them in the top drawer of his clothes dresser. He then whispered to himself, "I'll gets you back for scaring me you stoopid, fweaking Anna lady. I WILL gets you back for being a scawy, freaking idiot! Hahaha!" He closed the dresser and ran back into the living room to watch Trey skateboard badly.

Lyserg just sat on the couch, cuddling with his rabbit and saying, "Hello Mr. Bear! You awr soooo cool! I'm so glad Ms. Jun buyed you for me!" He then looked over to the other end of the couch and saw Tammy sitting there watching Yoh scoot around the room. She didn't buy anything, so she was lonely. She felt slightly unwanted. Lyserg crawled over to Tammy with Mr. Bear on his head. He sat next to her and took the bunny off his head. He handed him to her and said, "Here...you can have him. His name's Mr. Bear and I thinks he wants to say 'Hi'..." Tammy looked at Lyserg and blushed. She remained silent and slowly took Mr. Bear from Lyserg's giving hands. She looked at the bunny and then Lyserg. Lyserg said, "Don't worry, he's really nice." Tammy smiled and looked at the rabbit, then finally spoke. She said, "Hello, Mr. Bear..." Lyserg smiled and continued talking to Tammy.

Later that night, everyone was fast asleep on the floor. Jun came out of her room and looked around the living room. Zeke had fallen asleep with the gameboy on, and since the living room was silent, all you could here was the Mario theme playing at a low volume. Jun walked over and shut it off. Trey was sleeping on the skateboard and Yoh used the scooter bottom as a pillow for his head. Anna fell asleep sitting in a chair with her arms crossed, Pilika holding her jump-rope, Len sleeping carelessly on a seperate couch, and Lyserg and Tammy on the other. Lyserg fell asleep laying horizontally on the couch and Tammy fell asleep vertically and holding Mr. Bear. Jun looked at Tammy and she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.


	9. New Pets: Part I

The next day, Yoh awoke first and sat up, and kept his eyes closed. He sat there with his hands lying on the carpet, acting as weights; he wasn't able to lift them as fast. He slowly opened his eyes and then closed them. He finally lifted his little hands and rubbed his eyes. He pulled them away and started blinking continuously. He slowly stood up and walked toward the kitchen, heading toward the fridge.

Yoh tippy-toed to reach the fridge handle and pulled it open. There was a small plate of canalope sitting at an eye-level, so he grabbed it and closed the fridge. Yoh carried the plate to the living room and sat back down in a criss-cross manner in the same spot he was sleeping. The plate had Saran Wrap covering over it, so Yoh ripped it off and put it over Trey's hair. He picked up a slice of canalope and ate it. When he went to take a second bite, a brown sandal slapped Yoh across the face. Then a screachy voice broke the silence. "What do you fink you're doin'? Dat's my food too ya kno!" Yoh looked around the room and saw Anna sitting up in her chair with only one sandal on.

Yoh looked at her for a second and then looked back at the dried canalope on the carpet, which was covered in particles of dirt. He started crying and woke everyone up. A few seconds later, Yoh's face was pitch red and very wet and Jun came running out in a blue nightgown. She picked Yoh up and patted his back while he cried over her shoulder. She knew who did this to Yoh. Anna; who else? She looked straight at Anna and said "Why did you do this! Apologize!" Anna then mumbled, "He deserveded it...he was eating da candylope dat I was gunna eat later..."

Jun snapped, "What was that, little miss bossy!"

Anna snapped back at her saying, "Nothing!"

"Okay, then say your sorry to Yoh!" Yoh turned around and looked at her, trying stop crying. Anna said, "Why should I?" Yoh looked back over Jun's shoulder and screamed in a mumbled voice, "SHE'S SO MEAN I HATE HER SO MUCH! SHE'S ALWAYS SO MEAN TO MEEEE!" Anna chuckled and then Jun shouted, "Anna, go to your room! You're on a time out for half an hour to think about what you've said to Yoh!"

Trey stood up and found the Saran Wrap stuck to his hair. He tried to pull it off as Zeke points and laughs at him, still laying on the floor. Anna got up and walked to her room, passing Zeke, also kicking his gameboy across the room. He got up and ran for his gameboy and a scared face quickly appeared on his face as Anna glared at him as she walked to the hallway.Lyserg yawned and raised his hands in the air, then got up off the couch to go the bathroom. Tammy woke up and hugged Mr. Bear, while yawning and trying to get comfortable to fall back to sleep. Trey finally got the Saran Wrap off his hair and walked into the kitchen to throw it away.

Jun walked over to the couch and placed Yoh on the seat away from Tammy. She then walked oever toward Yoh's scooter and picked up a plate with three canalope slices left. She handed it to Yoh and he stopped crying. He looked at the plate, then Jun, and then the plate again. He smiled and laughed and grabbed the plate from Jun. "Tank yous Ms. Jun!" He then took a small bite from the fresh slice. Pilika asked Yoh if she could have a slice and so he handed her one as she dropped her jump-rope on the floor.

Len was sitting up on the seperate couch, obviously thinking. Lyserg came back into the room wiping his clean, washed hands on a towel, then handing the towel to Jun because she had to do a load of wash. Jun walked back to her room to change into a nice outfit for the day, as Lyserg sat on the same couch as Len. Lyserg looked at Len and said, "What awr yous tinkin' about, Wen?" Len looked at Lyserg, which was on his left, and said, "I had a dweam...I had a cool dweam dat I had my very own Gimmi Pig!"

Zeke was walking over to the couch Lyserg and Len were sitting on and sat on the couch seat between them. "A Gimmi Pig! Dat's cool! I've always wanted a Kitty! Hey Wen, wanna ask Ms. Jun if we can go to da pet store to gets a pets?" For once, Zeke was getting along nicely with Len. Len blinked a few times and then said, "Otay!" Jun walked into the living room as Len jumped off the couch, running towards Jun. "Hey Ms. Jun? Can we goes to da pet store and gets a Gimmi Pig?"

"Yeah!" Zeke jumped off the chair and also ran towards Jun. "And, and, and can I get a kitty! Pweeeeese?..." Jun looked at the two begging kids and just couldn't say no. "Okay! We'll go get a kitten and a guinea pig, but you have to remember to pay all of your attention towards them! You can't forget about th - "

"YAY! Tank yous Ms. Jun!" Len and Zeke both thanked Jun and hopped up and down and ran back to the couch. Then Zeke sings, "I'm gunna get a kitty! I'm gunna get a kitty!" and Len sings, "I'm gunna get a gimmi pig and it's gunna be so fuzzy!" Lyserg just stared at them and laughed.

A little while later everyone was ready. Everyone, including Anna, was forced to walk all the way to PetsMart, which was about half a mile away from the house. Once there, Zeke and Len ran in together and gasped of the sight of millions of animals. "Now everyone follow me and do not wonder off alone, okay? First we will head over to the front and ask if they have a guinea pig." Jun said. Len had already ran over to a whole line of cages. "Hey woooook! It's a fuzzy thingy! Woooook!" Len bounces up and down, pointing at a cage with a rabbit in it. Trey runs over toward Len and the cages. "Wat kinda aminal is it, Wen?" Trey looked through the cage wall.

Anna walked over to the cage and said to Trey, "It's a turkey, stoopid! You should know this crap, Twey! Dummyhead..." Trey gave her an evil glare and tried to scare her away, but she just pushed him over withher right hand. Her fell to the ground and Jun walk toward Anna and shouted, "Anna! I'm sick of your little attitude! When we get home, you are grounded in your room for the rest of the night!" Anna turned around and witn a cocky look on her face, she said, "You actually think I'm gunna listen to you! Pfft!" Anna turned back around toward the cage, but then Jun grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her over toward the rest of the group.

When she was done talking to the front office lady, the whole group walked back over to Len and Trey. Len was tippy-toeing and trying to reach his hand into the rabbit cage to pet it. Jun let go of Anna and ran to Len, pulling his hand out of the cage. "No, Lenny. You can't do that!" Len looked up at her and said, "But, sista! I want to pet dis pwetty gimmi pig!" Jun laughed and said, "No, silly! This isn't a guinea pig, this is a rabbit!" Len pouted and said, "Den where's my gimmi pig?" Trey looked at another cage and said, "Hey wook, Wenny! Wook! A gimmi pig!"

They all ran over to a cage with a snake in it. "My gimmi pig! He's so cute!" Len shouted, shoving his face to the glass cage wall. "No, Len! That's a scary snake! You don't want to get one of those! This is a guinea pig..." Jun said as they all walked over to a cage with two guinea pigs in it. Len smiled and said, "My gimmi pig! I wants it now, sista! Buy me dis fuzzy rat! I'm gunna name it Fuzz Rat!" Jun laughed and said, "okay pick one and I'll get someone to get it out of the cage, okay?


	10. New Pets: Part II

It took Len a while, but he soon picked the littlest guinea pig. Next to get was Zeke's kitten. Everyone else didn't want to get a pet, so everyone just followed Jun and Zeke over towards the kitten section of the store. Zeke automatically saw that kitten he wanted. "Ms. Jun! I wants dat ones! May I haves dat ones? Pwease?" He pointed to a cage that had a black, fuzzy nine month old kitten in it. Jun looked at Zeke and smiled, also saying, "Don't you think it's a little too young? It'll be hard to take care of..."

Zeke looked up at Jun and said, "No...I wants it! I'll take care of it! I pwomise!" Jun said, "Okay, i'll let you have that kitten, but you have to pay lots and lots of attention to it!" Zeke laughed and said, "I will, I pwomise!"

Jun told the store employee that they had wanted that kitten and Len's Guinea Pig. The employee carefully took a cage and put the kitten in it. There was a seperate cardboard box for Len's Guinea Pig. The all walked home and Zeke had already sat the cage on the ground and tried to open it. It, unfortunately, was a baby-safe cage, so he couldn't open it. Zeke cried and layed on the floor. Jun walked over and comforted him.

"It's okay, Zeke! I'll get it for you, but first we have to put Len's Guinea Pig in a cage, okay?" Zeke stopped crying and softly said, "Otay, Ms. Jun!" Jun walked into her room and found an old mouse cage big enough for a baby guinea pig to live in. Jun carried the empty cage and some wood shavings for the ground of the cage to the living room. Len set the closed cardboard box on the ground. He said, "...Can I take him out now?"

Jun poured the shavings into the cage and then added a portion of guinea pig food into the cage. "Yes Len. Please hand me your guinea." Jun finished with the cage and Len opened the box. He reached his hand inside and picked up, with both of his hands, a baby guinea pig. He carried it the the cage and slowly dropped him in it, just to be careful.

The group of kids stared as they awaited a movement or sound from the pet. The animal finally squeaked and the kids laughed. Zeke looked at Jun and said, "Can I taked my kitty out now, Ms. Jun?" Jun looked down at Zeke and said, "Yes." She walked over to the cage, kneeled down and unlocked the cage. The sleeping, curled-up black cat was just laying there. Jun reached into the cage and grabbed the cat. "Hello, little kitty! G'morning!" Jun handed Zeke the cat and he held it carefully.

He pet in a few times and it opened it's eyes. It looked straight up into Zeke's eyes and he blushed. "Aw! It's soooo cute, Ms. Jun!" He smiled and picked up the cat and hugged it. The cat meowed calmly, full of love.

Len's still looking at his guinea pig, which is now hopping around like a blind idiot. He was astonished by it though. Out of nowhere, Len got a random burst of energy and shouted "Fuzz Rat!" and hugged the cage. Everyone looked at him, except Zeke, which was still hugging the cat.

**sorry this chapter was so short, i just never felt like writing another long one lol! well, i have no clue when i'll send in the next because school is the issue lol...hey, maybe i'll start writing it in school then put t online, okay? sorry for the wait -.-'**


	11. Zeke's Cut

"Ms. Jun! Hewp me! Waaaaaaah!"

Jun and Lyserg, in the kitchen cooking, ran toward the hallway and Jun opened Zeke's door quickly. "What's wrong, Zeke?"

"Waaaaaaaah! The fweaking piggy bit me!" Zeke cryed, grasping his left pointer finger tightly with his fairly small right hand, trying to stop the pain.

"It's not a piggy, it's a Gimmi Pig! And it didn't fweaking bite you dat hard, you iddy-ot! It just...doesn't like you!" Len says, sitting next to Zeke on the floor, holding his Guinea Pig who is trying to jump out of Len's arms.

"My fingah stiww huwts, you mean fweaking...Piggy wover! OWWY! Ms. Jun, my fingah huwts so bad!" Zeke starts crying even more, holding his finger so tight that blood started squeezing out of his finger. "And dere's bwood! WAAAAAAH!" Jun ran over to Zeke and grabbed his finger from his right hand's grasp. She looked at it for a few seconds, then turned and asked Lyserg, who was staring at Zeke, shocked at the sight of blood, and said, "Lyserg, can you do me a favor and get me a napkin, Neosporin (medicine), and a band-aid for Zeke's wound?"

Lyserg nodded and ran out the door, manuevering around Yoh, Trey, Anna, Tammy, and Pilika, who were running into the room to see what's up. Yoh said sleepily, "Whats happened...?" Len looked at Yoh and said, "Zeke wan-ned to pet my Gimmi Pig, and I gwess Fuzz Rat hates him, so he bite-ed him, like a smart wittle Fuzz Rat!" Len went to huggle his Guinea Pig, but it squeeked and jumped out of his arms. Len stood up quickly and ran after the Guinea Pig, but quickly fell from standing up to fast. He recovered his fall, got up and screamed "Fuzz Rat" while running out the bedroom door.

With Zeke still crying, Anna walked over to him, stared him down, and smacked him in the head, and Jun quickly caught her pain-caused hand and screamed, "What were you thinking? Go to your room NOW! You need to think about what you've done!" Jun threw down her hand and pointed to the door and Anna walked out mumbling, "He deserved it...for bein' an iddy-it..."

Jun looked back at Zeke, which was rubbing his head with his free hand, but he had stopped crying, but looked at Jun with a tearful, red face. Lyserg had run into the room a few seconds later, with the band-aid, a napkin, and the Neosporin. "Heew's da stuffs, Ms. Jun..." He handed the items to her. She put the band-aid on the floor for a second and opened the medicine. she took the napkin and wiped the blood off his finger, which had eventually dripped down to his palm, so cleaned that too. After cleaning it, she squeezed a drop of Neosporin on the cut, put the medicine on the ground and picked up and opened the band-aid, and wrapped it softly around little Zeke's finger.

Len ran into the room without the Guinea Pig. Trey looked at him and asked, "Where's Fuzz Rat, Wen?" Len answered, "I putted him aways cuz he wooked tired a wittle, otay?" "Otay! Good ting he didn't not run away!" They both laughed.

Jun stood up, lifting Zeke to his feet while asking, "Are you all better now?" Zeke looked up at her, smiled and said, "Yes, tank you so much, Doctor Ms. Jun! My blooding wented away!" He then turned to look at Lyserg. He smiled again and said, "Tank you Doctor Lyserg!" The two laughed while Jun started walking out of the room while saying, "I'll go finish cooking Lunch, okay?" Yoh followed Jun outthe door saying, "Food!" as happy as could be.


	12. Kitten's Name & Little Fight

"Hey Zeke, what do you wanna call your kitty? Ya gotta picked a name sooner-er or later-er." Lyserg said, sitting in Zeke's room on the carpet floor, softly petting the fuzzy black kitten who was carelessly sleeping on his lap. Lyserg just stared down at the kitten, continuosly carressing its fur.

Zeke, jumping on his bed, said in-between jumps, "I dunno...i haven't...thought about dat...at all..." He stopped jumping and made a crash-landing on his bed and jumped of and sat in front of Lyserg, facing him and looking at the kitten. "Hmm..."

"It's so hard to picked-ed a name for a wittle aminal..." Lyserg informed him.

"I know...Hmm..."

Then, Trey walked in the door, saying,"Hey wussup, dudes-es?" Lyserg motioned with his pointer finger to his moth saying "Shhh!" Zeke interupted by saying, "Whata you wants, ice-pop?" Trey sighed and said, "God, ya don't hafta be so fweaking rude, loser!" He walk over to them and sat down, far away from his rival; Zeke. "Ya know, you gots a attitude probylem"

"I only learned from da Pro's!" Zeke said proudly, evily staring at Trey straight into his eyes. Trey looked away, saying, "I don't gets it...hey, da kitty's awake! Yay!"

Lyserg looked at the kitten and groaned, "Aw man, see what yous did, Twey? You woked-ed up kitty!" Zeke looked at it and said, "You know, you're so adorable, Fruit Loop!"

Trey and Lyserg looked at him and melodically said "Fruit...Loop...?" They blink continuosly at him. After Zeke was done staring at the cute kitten, he looked up with happy, closed eyes saying proudly, "Yes!" After a few seconds, they all started laughing. When they finished laughing, Lyserg smiled and said, "So whats gaved you da ideas of da name 'Fruit Loop'?"

Zeke thought for a second and then slowly said, "I...don't...knows..." He smiled and astarted laughing again, while standing up. "Okay, well i'm gunna go get something to eat. C'mon, Fruit Loop!" Somehow, the kitten had already known its name and got up off of Lyserg's lap and jumped up onto Zeke's shoulder, then crawling up to lay on the top of his head. "Wait, i'm comin' too!" Trey got up and followed Zeke out the door, then Lyserg, who ran up to them saying, "Wait up, guys!"

In the kitchen, Zeke opened the fridge and grabbed a bag of grapes. "Grapes-es!" Trey looked into the fridge, sighed and said, "I'm not hungwy..." Lyserg softly shouted, "I am!" He looked and found a box of Donuts and screamed while taking them out, "DONUTS!" Out of nowhere, Len poped up out of nowhere, grabbing two Donuts from the box, then walking away slowly.

The three kids went into the living room, sitting on the same couch, except for Trey; he sat on a rocking chair. Zeke had already eaten three grapes, and while feeding a fourth to Fruit Loop, he asked Trey, "Whys are you still with us, Brain Freeze? Why don't-ed you justs leaves us alone? You're so annoying!"

"I didn't not even says anyfing! So stopped yellin' at me, dude! Leave me alone and pwetended i'm not here or somefin! Geez, ya fweaking loser!" Trey yelled back at him.

"I don't need to hear your fweaky fweak gay fweakin' voice in my ears, so go away now before i gotsta huwrt you!" Zeke jumped off the couch.

"I'll huwrt you first! Bwing it on!" Trey repeated Zeke's actions.

"Stopped it!" Lyserg screamed. "No meany fightsing, otays? I'm gunna go get Ms. Jun if you people don't stop wif yours meanyness!"

"Shut Up, Ly!" Trey yelled at him. Lyserg statring tearing up and ran into the hallway, screaming, "Ms. Juuuuuuun!" While Lyserg went to get Jun to come and stop the fight, Tammy and Pilika walked out into the living room to see why Lyserg started screaming. Pilika saw Trey and screamed, "Twey, whys do you yelly and fightsy! Yous awre beings so meanys to Zekey! Don't bes means!" She started crying, so Trey wiped off his scary face and ran over to his little sister, saying, "I'm Sowwy, Piwika. I will stopped being mean now, otay?" She nodded and smiled up at him.

Jun walked in the room, with Lyserg behind her. "What's going on?" Zeke put his fists down and said to her, "Nothing, just pwayin' awound!" Jun looked at Trey and he answered, "Yeah, just pwaying." Jun looked at Lyserg, who looked confused, but still laughed at their stupidity.


End file.
